Týr
|family = *Ymir (great-great-grandfather) † *Búri (great-grandfather) *Borr (grandfather) *Odin (father) *Fjörgyn (step-mother) † *Baldur (half-brother) † *Thor (half-brother) *Sif (sister-in-law) *Vé (uncle) *Vili (uncle) *Magni (nephew) † *Modi (nephew) † |status = Deceased |appears in = ''God of War'' (2018) }}Týr is the Norse God of War, Law, and Honor. Norse Mythology Týr is a Norse god associated with war and heroic glory in Norse mythology. He is typically described as only having one hand, having lost the other to the wolf . Corresponding names in other Germanic languages are Gothic Teiws, Old English Tīw and Old High German Ziu and Cyo, all from Proto-Germanic *Tīwaz. The Latinized name is rendered as Tius or Tio and also formally as Mars Thincsus. In the late Icelandic Eddas, Týr is portrayed, alternately, as the son of (Prose Edda) or of (Poetic Edda), while the origins of his name and his possible relationship to (the divine ancestor of the Germanic peoples) suggest he was once considered the father of the gods and head of the pantheon, since his name is ultimately cognate to that of , the reconstructed chief deity in Indo-European religion. Before Fenrir was chained and imprisoned, the gods decided to raise the wolf pup in Asgard. They knew the future of young Fenrir and let him stay but none of them dared to go near the wolf. Týr was the only one brave enough to go near and take care of the wolf. But with Fenrir growing so quickly Odin and the gods decided to move him and have Fenrir chained to keep Ragnarök from happening. Týr didn't agree to this, the wolf Fenrir knew they were trying to chain him because of Ragnarök. Fenrir broke every chain the gods used to keep him imprisoned. Until they sought aid from the dwarves who forged something to keep the wolf tied up. When the gods returned Fenrir asked if the new material was made with magic, they told him it wasn't. So Fenrir decided to test them by having one of the gods put their hand in his mouth. If they were lying one of the gods would lose a hand, Týr was the only one brave enough to volunteer. Fenrir found out that the material was magic and Týr lost a hand. In the God of War Series Before ''God of War'' (2018) Týr was the son of Odin and an unknown woman and was the half-brother of Thor and Baldur. Although he was the god of war, Týr fought for peace. He was a frequent traveler of the world, eager to learn about other cultures and gain new perspectives, believing it to be the only way of achieving true peace. Because of his kind demeanor, Týr was often given relics during his travels, keeping them safely tucked away in his own personal vault. Týr was also responsible for the construction of the Bifröst Bridge, allowing for faster and more fluent travel between the Nine Realms. A natural pacifist, Týr sought to broker peace between the Aesir and their long-standing enemies, the Jötnar; following the tentative truce between the Aesir and the Vanir. Though the Giants were frightened by Thor's hammer Mjölnir, they held enough trust in Týr to allow Odin entry into Jötunheim for negotiations. Unbeknownst to Týr however, Odin secretly intended to not honor any deal made, and instead, use the opportunity to spy and steal the Giant's secret wisdom. Anticipating Odin's treachery, the Giants expelled him from Jötunheim, cursing him never to return. In anger, Odin turned his wrath on the Giants of Midgard, allowing Thor to massacre them at will. Feeling guilty for his role in the Giant's suffering, Týr aided the Giants in hiding their gate in the space between realms, preventing Odin from ever having a direct way back to Jötunheim. However, through the use of the Unity Stone, Týr himself was still able to access Jötunheim via the hidden gate. Eventually, Odin grew to regard Týr as a threat to his power, correctly suspecting him of plotting with the Giants. As a result, Odin killed Týr, though the exact circumstances surrounding his death are not known. Personality Despite being the Norse God of War, Týr used his powers and abilities to make peace between the races, instead of starting wars unlike his Greek counterpart Ares. He used his powers not for selfish reasons like his fellow Aesir but for a higher purpose and with wisdom. Týr also liked to interact with other races and cultures, to learn and share knowledge with them, unlike Odin, who jealously hoarded knowledge. All the realms adored Týr for his peaceful and understanding nature as they worked together in creating the Gateway's in each realm and the original Temple of Týr, all thanks to Týr's leadership. Even the Giants, enemies of the Aesir, trusted Týr with some of their deepest secrets and knowledge on how to reach their world. Mimir and other figures besides the Aesir continue to speak highly of Týr. However, Mimir stated that Týr tried to see the best in people; thus, often leaving him susceptible to the deceitful and heinous nature of others, including his own father, who would later murder him. Týr hoped to bring his father and the Giants together and forge an everlasting peace but Odin only came so he could enter the Jötunheim and learn their secrets of precognition. Fortunately, the giants expelled Odin from their realm and closed it off from all known entry points. From that point on, Týr worked tirelessly to ensure that Odin could never enter the Jötunheim. The Giants themselves were desperate enough to entrust Týr, an outsider, with the secret paths to their Realm, likely because of how close he was to them. Týr proved to be a very cunning and clever individual, evident in the complex traps and mechanisms found in his temple. Even Mimr, who is credited as the smartest man alive, was in awe of how clever Týr was in making sure the Aesir could not reach the giant's realm and of the knowledge he gained. Powers and Abilities It can be assumed that Tyr was one of the most powerful Aesir since he is the god of war and one of Odin's sons. So, his powers are presumably of the same level as Baldur, but he is still weaker than Thor and Odin * Superhuman Strength: As the Norse God of War and a son of Odin, Tyr holds immense superhuman strength, apparently equal to Baldur but not enough to match that of Thor or Odin. * Gifted Diplomat: His gift in diplomacy earns him immense respect and even adoration from various races of different realms and even foreign pantheons. Even the Aesir-hating giants trusted him enough of their deepest secrets, and possibly the only Aesir they held in high regard. His leadership qualities brought the various races of the realms to construct the Temple of Tyr that allowed direct travel to each realm. Trivia * Týr is the Norse God of War, it makes him the Norse equivalent to both Kratos and Ares respectively. ** Like Kratos and Ares, he was killed by his own family, Odin. ** Unlike Ares however, he was never after his Father's throne, but instead sought to find peace among the nine realms. * Týr's secret room has many murals that depict him traveling to different realms outside his own and apparently encountering other cultures: Mesoamerican, Greek, Celtic, Japanese and Egyptian. The room even had chambers filled with treasures and items from those cultures, as well as a vase depicting Kratos on a bloody rampage, an amphora of wine from the island of Lemnos and a Pschent, Egyptian double crown. * Kratos can wear Týr's armour, similar to how he wore Ares's Armour in the original God of War. *The presence of a vase depicting Kratos with the Blades of Exile in Týr's chambers could imply that Týr may have visited Greece at some point prior to the abolition of the Greek pantheon. * Tacitus, a Roman historian, associated Týr with Ares's Roman equivalent Mars. However, linguists believe that Týr's actual name, Tiwaz, is etymologically related to the names Zeus/Jupiter. Hence according to linguists, Zeus/Jupiter would be the Greco-Roman equivalent of Týr. * Týr has both of his hands in all depictions of him in the game, this is odd since Fenrir the one who supposed to bit off one of his hand is already exist and already binded by the Aesir. * Týr was given golden eyes, like Mimir, however, it is unknown what happened to them after his death. Category:God of War (2018) Category:Deceased Category:Norse Mythology Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Norse Gods Category:Stubs Category:Aesir